


Unlucky Porcelain

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets kidnapped. 'Nough said. (Not good at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Glee!Kidnap story. So go easy on me. Any ideas. Message me or tell me in Reviews/Comments.

Kurt's POV

I woke up on a bed, in the dark. The room was dark and it took me time to realize my hands and ankles were tied to the bed I was on. It was freezing and I realized that I had no clothes on. The first question in my head is... 'What happened?' I try to think but everything's all fuzzy, I can't remember what happened. My head and body were both aching badly. And another question came to mind, 'Where am I?' I tried to make a sound but I felt tape on my mouth. I feel so tired but I try to keep myself awake. Then a few moments later.. a door opened revealing a bright yellow light. I close my eyes, to shield them. Too bright. 

“Hello Kurt...” It was a man I didn't know. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible. But it wasn't going to happen because I'm tied up. 

“If you don't run or scream... I will untie you and take the tape off your mouth. Will you cooperate?” The unknown man, asked. I nodded quickly. 

“Okay.. I'll untie your feet first. Don't hit or kick me.. or you will get punished.” The man said. 

The man started to untie me. Soon I was untied and the tape was ripped off my mouth. It hurt. I had no energy to move so I laid there motionless. “You have a maximum of five questions to ask me. Choose wisely.” The man ordered. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“Because Kurt... I find you attractive and talented. When I saw you... I knew you were the one. I wanted you for myself and now... here you are.” The man smiled. It made me sick. 

“How did you find me?” I asked next. 

“It took a lot of research and I know people too... but I have been following you and watching you for a very long time.” The man explained. I thought about the next question I would ask. 

“Your name?” 

“Mark. I'm not telling you my last name.” Mark said. I sighed. 

“I'm really tired, can I save my last two questions for later?” Mark nodded. 

“Of course you can, beautiful. Before I let you go back to sleep. I'm going to explain the ground rules.” I nodded. 

Rule number 1: Do as he says. No resistance.  
Rule number 2: Don't fight back.  
Rule number 3: Don't run away  
Rule number 4: Never leave this room unless he says so  
Rule number 5: Don't talk back.  
Rule number 6: Be good. Always.  
Rule number 7: Speak when spoken too.  
Rule number 8: If I broke any rules and I was bad... I get punished. 

 

If I was good... I'll get a reward. 

“Is that all?” I asked quietly. 

“That's now you can sleep... try and get enough sleep. I want you to have at least some energy for tomorrow.” Mark ordered. I nodded not saying anything. I laid down and tried to get some sleep. Before Mark left he kissed my forehead. I didn't pull away. No resistance, was one of the rules. I didn't wanna get in trouble. So I let him. I prepared for restless night that was ahead of me. 

End of prologue


	2. Search for Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt notices that Kurt's missing and Burt and Finn go search for Kurt before they call the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Enjoy c:

General POV

That very same night, Burt paced in the Hudmels living room. Kurt never showed after school. And he never showed at glee club. This made Burt worry. If something was going on Kurt would've called and told him by now. Something was VERY wrong. It was getting late and Kurt still wasn't home. Burt decided to make a call to Kurt's boyfriend Blaine. 

After two or three rings it was sent to voice mail. 

“Hi You've reached Blaine Anderson. I'm either at Warblers practice or I'm very busy right now to answer your call. Please leave your name and number after the beep. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.” Blaine's voice said. 

“Hi Blaine. It's Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel. Is there any chance that Kurt's with you? He hasn't been home all day and he won't answer my phone calls or texts. I'm starting to get worried. Call me as soon as you can.” Burt said into the phone. He sighed. He started to make phone calls to Kurt's glee club friends. He's gotten the same answer or something close to the same answer. None of them know where he is and they didn't know if he was with Blaine or not. 

This wasn't right at all. Burt waited for a couple more hours. Carole had came home from work and Finn had just gotten home from football practice. 

“What's wrong, Burt?” Carole asked.

“Kurt should've been home by now. He hasn't answered my phone calls or texts. None of his friend's know where he is and Blaine hasn't called to tell me if Kurt was with him. I'm just starting to get worried. Kurt always answers my phone calls. And he never stays after school or stays out this late.” Burt explained quickly to his wife. 

“Alright. Relax honey. We don't need you to have another heart attack. Sit down and calm. I'm sure Kurt will be home soon with a very good reason with why he's so late.” Carole said. 

“None of his friend's know where he is.” Burt frowned. He put his head in his hands. 

“He'll be fine. He'll come home soon.. I'm sure of it.” Carole said. 

“How can you be so positive about this?” Burt asked. Carole was about to answer but then his phone rang. He picked up immediately when he saw it was Blaine calling. 

“Hey! You got my message.” Burt said.

“Yes Mr. Hummel. I haven't seen Kurt all day. I've been busy with the Warblers and homework.” Blaine said. 

Burt sighed, “Please, call me Burt. When he calls you or texts you. Please let me know and tell him that he needs to come home, I'm worried sick.” Burt told him. 

“Don't worry, Burt. I will.” Blaine replied. 

“Thanks. You're a good kid.” Burt said. 

“Thanks Burt. If you find him before I hear from him or something, let me know.” Blaine said. 

“That'll be no problem. Thanks for calling back, bye.” Burt said. 

“Bye.” The two hung up. Burt turned to Carole, “Blaine hasn't seen or heard from Kurt either.” He frowned. Carole sighed. He got up and grabbed his keys. 

“Where are you going?” Carole asked. 

“To go look for Kurt.” Burt answered. Finn appeared. 

“Can I come with?” Finn asked. 

“Alright, come on.” Burt gestured for him to come. The two left to go search for Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you liked it. Let me know if you have suggestions or ideas. xD Thanks for reading


	3. First day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wakes up for his first day with Mark in a different house. He soon learns that he is not in Lima anymore. And meets a couple new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have not updated lately. I haven't updated any of my stories lately and I apologize for that. Like I said before I will try to update when I can. It's a short chapter by the way.

I woke up the next day. The man... Mark, has not showed up yet. I realized it wasn't just a room I was in but it looked as if I was in a basement. I tried to get up but found that I was still to weak to get up. My body had still ached and I was still so tired. So I just laid in bed, trying to remember what happened the day before... how I got here. It wasn't long before, until I passed out again. 

Later, I felt someone shaking me. “Precious... I need you to wake up. It's a new day. I thought you would be up by now.” It was Mark's voice that was speaking. I just laid there, pretending to be asleep still. Maybe he would go awake. 

“Kurt... You need to wake up. I got stuff for you to do. And it needs to happen now. Get up!” I felt his hand slap down on my back hard. I flinched and opened my eyes. 

“Pretending to be asleep I see... That's not nice. Don't do that again.” Mark said. 

“I'm sorry.” I said. I pushed my self off the bed. Mark gave me a piece of paper. It had a list of chores on it. 

“I want you to finish these chores by 2 pm. I have guest coming over around 3. If they aren't done by that time, You will get punished. I'm not kidding you Kurt. And don't try to escape.” Mark instructed. He took me by the arm and dragged me upstairs. When I got up stairs I was told to start with the dishes. 

After what seemed like hours I finally finished the chores, and I was tired. And thankfully it was before two. So I won't get punished.   
Mark saw that I was done and came over to me. “Now come on, you need a shower.” He took my hand and led me to the bathroom.   
When we got into the bathroom, he walked in with me and shut the door.   
I didn't dare say a thing because that would be going against the rules. Don't speak unless spoken too. Mark turned the faucet of bath. 

“Strip.” Mark ordered. So I took all my clothes off, I was nervous about doing so but I couldn't disobey him. He finally started the shower and told me where everything was. He was giving me a half hour to finish. Once I came out, I found clothes and a towel waiting for me. I quickly got dried, not bothering taking my time knowing I was on a time limit. It was so weird not being able to do my skin routine... I sighed. After I got my clothes on, there was a knock on the door.

“Kurt, Are you finished? My guest are here and they would like to meet you.” Mark explained. 

“Yes.” Is all I said before opening the door. 

“Can I use one my questions?” I asked. 

“What is it?” Mark asked, sounding annoyed. 

“Are we still in Lima?” I asked. 

“No.” Mark simply said and started to take me to another room. We weren't in Lima..... Where were we? For all I could know. I could be in another state. Dad will never be able to find me... No one would. No one knows where I could be. What if I never get found? And what was going to happen to me while I was here? I was truly frightened for my life. 

When we got into the living room, there were to men in the living room. And I got this feeling that... that SOMETHING was going to happen. But it made me nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think will happen? Who are the two men?   
> Will Kurt's family ever find him?   
> Comment and let me know what you think! Leave Kudos if you haven't already :) Thanks for reading.


	4. It's been hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Kurt's thoughts mainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. Life gets busy. School got busy. And Marching Band got busy and it's going to get more busy. So. I hope you enjoy what I have for you even though it's short. I'll update soon, I just don't know when that will be.

*Kurt's POV* 

It's been hours since I met the two men I saw in Mark's living room. Hours since I was taken out of the house and blindfolded till they got to a motel. Hours since I had to act normal, like nothing was wrong. Hours since I was drugged and raped for a few hours. Tortured and in pain. A few hours since I woke back up in the bed I woke on earlier that day in the basement. I groaned in pain. This wasn't going to end, was it? I want to go home. 

I want this pain to stop. I want to go back to school. I actually want to hear Rachel bitch about not getting solos and Mercedes complain about Rachel bitching so much. I don't know how long it's been. I know it's been at least 24 hours since I have not been home. 

They had to be looking for me by now. I missed Blaine, my dad, Carole, Finn... everyone, already.  
I hope my dad doesn't stress himself to the point where he has another heart attack. That can't happen.... That WON'T happen.  
I just need a way to escape this horrid place. I don't want to stay with this.. Mark person. All I want to do, is go home. Why did he choose me? What was so special about me, that I have to go through this mess?  
I felt sick. Just thinking about what had happened.  
Just... Why? 

The door opened. Revealing little, light. 

"Kurt... You're awake." Mark noticed as he peaked in. I covered my eyes. The light was a bit bright and I had been in the dark for some time now. I said nothing to him. 

"I have food for you..." He said. Mark came in all the way, he had a tray in his hands. How was I supposed to know if he drugged it or not? It's not like I can just ask him cause he could just, lie to me if he says no. I just kept my mouth. i sat myself up as gently as I could, I still had hurt. 

He sat the tray at the end of the mattress. And he waited, staring at me... as if he was waiting for me to say something. The tray held, a bowl of soup, bread with butter that looked stale, and a glass of water. I wasn't sure if I should accept it or not.  
I heard him clear his throat and I looked up at him.. 

"Well... what the fuck do you say?! I took my time to prepare this for you." Mark snapped at me. I just glared at him. 

"Th-thank you..." I managed to stutter out. Though I never touched the food. He rolled is eyes and left me in the dark again. The only light I had was the light that showed through the crack under the door. 

As I started to slowly eat the soup... I wondered how many hours it would take for anyone to come find me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please comment and stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try to update my other story as well for those who are reading it. I hope you all enjoyed this hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
